Balada Celana Hong Kong
by Dogol Brothers
Summary: Kisah yang sangat amat nista sekali tentang Hong Kong dan celananya. Based on true story. Oneshot. Kampung Hetalia AU, OOC, abal, garing, nista, de el el.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya. Semua produk dan lagu yang nyempil-nyempil di sini punya penciptanya. Semua orang yang terseret masuk fic ancur ini ciptaan Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Kami selaku author cuma punya otak kami yang bego bin sedeng.

**Warning:** OOC ekstrim, OC, AU, penistaan image karakter (terutama Hong Kong), humor garing, hiper-abal, dan sangat amat nista sekali. Dapat menyebabkan kebencian dan rasa jijik terhadap cerita ini dan penulis akibat membaca. Jika Anda merasa mual, pusing, atau jijik akibat membaca fic ini, segera baca fic lain.

**Catatan: **Di sini Myanmar, Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapura, dan Brunei laki-laki. Laos, Filipina, dan Kamboja perempuan.

* * *

Libur Lebaran yang panjang berarti bebas dari sekolah, PR, tugas, maupun ulangan, dan kewajiban-kewajiban yang menyiksa. Yang ada hanyalah hari-hari santai yang berjalan lambat. Karena itulah, Hong Kong bertekad untuk mengisi liburan ini dengan bertransformasi menjadi hewan hibernasi (wow, berima!). Maksudnya, tidur sebanyak-banyaknya!

Tetapi waktu tidur adiknya yang berlipat ganda selama liburan membuat Cina jengkel. Habisnya Hong Kong mengikuti kata-kata almarhum Mbah Surip dalam lagu _Bangun Tidur_. Bangun pagi, sarapan, tidur. Bangun lagi, makan siang, tidur lagi. Bangun lagi, nonton TV atau main game, makan malam, tidur lagi. Mandi? Hanya kalau ingat saja! Jorok ih!

Sudah pasti Cina tidak tinggal diam melihat kemalasan adiknya yang menjadi-jadi itu. Selain itu ia takut nanti adiknya menjadi kerbau karena kebanyakan tidur dan jarang mandi. He? Apa hubungannya ya?

"Haiyaaa, Hong Kong. Kamu kan baru saja bangun, aru. Masa mau tidur lagi?" Cina mengomeli adiknya.

"Tidur itu kan ibadah," terdengar suara Hong Kong dari balik selimutnya, selimut Winnie The Pooh oranye ngejreng. Kontras sekali dengan wallpaper kamarnya yang berwarna ungu racun dan bermotif panda demo tolak penurunan TDL di depan kantor PLN. Sedangkan bedcovernya (yang dipilihkan Cina) motif Hello Kitty joget ngebor warna pink. Wow, kamarnya meriah sekali ya! Seperti pesta ulang tahun anak TK saja! Kamar Taiwan yang perempuan saja tidak seheboh itu!

"Masa tidur melulu sepanjang hari? Lagipula Lebaran sudah lewat, aru. Lebih baik kamu merapikan kamarmu, atau membantuku merawat panda, atau main ke tempat temanmu, atau mengerjakan tugasmu, aru."

"Libur itu diciptakan untuk memberi kesempatan bagi para pelajar untuk bermalas-malasan setelah kerja keras belajar di sekolah," Hong Kong ngeles lagi. Walaupun ngeles tapi dia benar loh!

"Kau jangan ngeles terus, aru. Selama ini kau kan tak pernah belajar. Libur itu harus diisi dengan sesuatu yang berguna, aru! Lebih baik belajar! Sebentar lagi kau mid semester! Aku tak mau melihat kau membawa pulang kertas ulangan bernilai jelek, aru!" Cina mengkhotbahi adiknya. "Hong Kong! Dengar tidak? Astaga, dia sudah tidur lagi, aru."

Selama kakaknya berceramah, Hong Kong sudah meninggalkannya berkelana ke alam lain. Alam mimpi maksudnya.

"Tidur lagi, tidur lagi," Cina mendesah. "Aku tak mau tahu kalau bangun-bangun dia nanti berlumut, aru."

**Џ ђ**** Џ ђ Џ ђ Џ ђ Џ ђ**

Sore hari yang cerah. Korea berniat mengajak teman-teman sebayanya main basket (ya iyalah, masa main basket sama om-om gaje yang MKKB macam Amerika, Denmark, Spanyol, dan Prusia?). Dengan bola basket di tangan kanan dan mulut menyiulkan lagu _Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin_, ia bergerilya keliling kampung memanggil kamerad-kameradnya.

Ia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dan mulai berseru, "Islandia! Islandia! Main yuk!"

Pintu dibuka oleh seorang remaja bermata ungu. "Eh, Korea. Main apa?"

"Main basket! Mau ikutan?"

"Ayo! Eh, bawa apa aja?"

"Yang pertama dan paling utama!" ujar Korea dengan efek sok didramatisir khas sinetron Indonesia yang biasa ditonton ibu-ibu yang nggak ada kerjaan di rumah, "Baju."

Gubrak. Cicak-cicak di dinding jatuh mendengarnya. Kirain apa, ternyata baju! Iya sih, main basket enggak mungkin telanjang. Salah-salah bisa ditangkap orang MUI dan dituntut atas pornografi dan pornoaksi. Mereka kan nggak punya uang buat bayar pengacara!

"Udah. Terus?"

Masih dengan gaya sok dramatis, Korea menjawab, "Sikil."

"_Skill_?"

"Bukan! Sikil." Korea menunjuk kakinya. _Sikil_ dalam bahasa Jawa artinya kaki. Garing ya? Emang!

"Masih ada dua dan masih bisa dipakai lari dari kejaran anjing-anjingnya Pak Jerman!"

"Oke, ayo kita cari teman lagi!"

Dua cowok gaje itu pun meneruskan pengembaraan mereka mencari orang yang mau main basket. Mereka berhenti di depan rumah Trio Baltik. Sebenarnya rumah itu milik Yang Mulia Mbah Dukun Rusia, S.P. (Sarjana Perdukunan, tapi bukan dukun beranak loh), orang nomor dua paling ditakuti di kampung itu (nomor satunya Mbak Belarusia, adiknya yang hobi mengajaknya kawin, psikopat, maniak pisau, dan berprofesi sebagai tukang jagal merangkap penyembelih hewan kurban Kampung Hetalia). Trio Baltik cuma semacam pembantu di situ. Untungnya Mbah Rusia lagi mudik ke kampung halamannya di Siberia dalam rangka menghindari silaturahmi dari adiknya sekaligus berlebaran bareng beruang cokelat, fauna endemik Rusia. Jadi di rumah itu cuma ada Trio Baltik dan ladang bunga matahari si Mbah.

"Latvia! Latvia! Main yuk!" Korea dan Islandia berseru-seru memanggil teman mereka.

Pintu dibuka oleh Lithuania. "Latvia sakit."

"Yaaah..." Penonton kecewa.

"Apa Latvia masuk angin gara-gara ikut takbiran?" tanya Islandia.

"Bukan, Latvia sakit perut. Dia keracunan makanan."

Karena Latvia sakit, mereka pun melanjutkan ke rumah selanjutnya. Rumah yang dihuni oleh Thailand, Vietnam, Myanmar, Laos, Kamboja, dan Filipina. Pekarangan belakang rumah ini salah satu yang paling luas se-Kampung Hetalia. Maklum aja, soalnya di lahan belakang rumah itu ada gajah putihnya Thailand. Pelihara gajah kan enggak mungkin cuma di lahan satu-dua hektar! Untung gajahnya jantan dan cuma satu ekor. Jadi enggak mungkin beranak-pinak!

"Myanmar! Myanmar! Main yuk!" panggil mereka.

"Myanmar sakit, ana~" jawab Thailand yang membukakan pintu.

"Sakit apa, Om Thai?" tanya Islandia. Om? Perasaan si Thailand nggak tua-tua amir!

"Sakit perut, ana~"

"Kok pada sakit perut sih? Tadi Latvia juga sakit perut!"

"Ah, paling karena waktu Lebaran Myanmar makan makanannya si Inggris waktu silaturahmi ke rumahnya," Thailand menunjuk ke rumah di ujung jalan, rumah Kuartet Alis Tebal Britania Raya—Inggris, Skotlandia, Wales, dan Irlandia Utara—plus Irlandia yang notabene juga beralis tebal. "Laos, Filipina, dan Kamboja juga, semua sakit perut."

Korea dan Islandia keringat dingin mendengarnya. Segitu parahnya masakan Inggris.

"Untung aku nggak makan di situ," gumam Korea.

"Idem..." gumam Islandia.

Karena hasil pencarian mereka nihil, mereka cepat-cepat pamit pada Thailand dan menuju ke rumah di sebelahnya, rumah bercat putih yang dihuni Kuartet Melayu alias empat bersaudara berjenis kelamin sama tapi beda jenis upil, Indonesia-Malaysia-Singapura-Brunei. Rumah ini adalah rumah paling ribut di Kampung Hetalia. Pasalnya Indonesia dan Malaysia kalau berantem suka nggak ketulungan ributnya, lebih ribut dari suara gajah beranak! Parahnya lagi pertengkaran mereka sangat sering terjadi dan selalu disebabkan hal sepele! Kalau sudah begitu, pasti penduduk Kampung Hetalia dapat tontonan acara _smack down_ gratis, dan pasti yang paling sibuk memisahkan mereka adalah Pak Jerman selaku kepala kampung dan Brunei. Singapura? Malah merekamnya! Dasar saudara tak bertanggung jawab! Oke, author mulai OOT. Mari bek tu de topik.

"Brunei! Singa! Main yuk!"

Yang keluar malah dua mahkluk gaje bernama Indonesia dan Malaysia.

"Brunei sakit," kata Indonesia.

"Singapura sakit," ujar Malaysia pada saat bersamaan.

Korea dan Islandia cengo melihat dua orang di depan mereka. Tumben-tumbennya mereka rukun. Biasanya juga mereka baku hantam kayak John Cena dan Sabu di area _smack down_! Ah, paling karena semangat bermaafan Idul Fitri masih kerasa. Nanti lagi juga pasti ribut lagi!

"Sakit apa? Sakit perut juga?" tanya Islandia.

"Iya. Dua-duanya mencret." Indonesia menjawab dengan santainya. Islandia baru menyadari kalau dari tadi Indonesia memegang botol Norit. Itu loh, obat sakit perut yang bentuknya tablet warna hitam arang.

"Gara-gara makan makanan yang disuguhi si Inggris," imbuh Malaysia. "Kok kalian nggak?"

"Kami nggak makan waktu ke sana! Takut kalau ada radiasi nuklirnya!" Korea menjawab asal.

"Oh, begitu." Indonesia dan Malaysia manggut-manggut layaknya orang ngantuk. Dua cowok di depan mereka tambah bingung melihat mereka kompakan angguk-angguk kayak orang dugem begitu. Biasanya mereka kompakan saling menghantam! Jangan-jangan mereka kerasukan roh Upil dan Ipil—coret, Upin dan Ipin!

Karena takut ikut kerasukan roh anak kembar botak yang satunya berambut sehelai dan satunya lagi suka ngomong "Betul betul betul," Korea dan Islandia cepat-cepat minta diri.

"Kenapa kita nggak diajak main? Padahal aku jago basket loh," Indonesia menatap dua cowok yang kabur itu dengan agak kecewa.

"Ah, yang bener?" selidik Malaysia agak curiga.

Sementara itu Korea dan Islandia ngibrit ke rumah yang ditinggali Sealand bersama orang tua angkatnya (yang dua-duanya laki-laki), Swedia dan Finlandia, salah satu pasangan seme-uke paling serasi (ehem ehem) se-Kampung Hetalia berdasarkan survei ter-update oleh Hongaria sang ketua Asosiasi Fujoshi-Fudanshi Berotak Nista Kampung Hetalia, disingkat AFFBNKH (FYI, nomor satunya USUK loh, sayangnya tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka bakal kawin ataupun tunangan dalam waktu dekat). Pak Swedia adalah ketua kelompok ronda Kampung Hetalia merangkap wakil kepala kampung. Sedangkan Finlandia adalah ketua ibu-ibu PKK Kampung Hetalia. Benar-benar keluarga teladan deh. Mungkin sebentar lagi Sealand bakal menggantikan posisi Indonesia selaku ketua Karang Taruna setelah masa jabatannya berakhir.

"Sealand! Sealand! Main yuk!"

Yang membuka pintu adalah Finlandia.

"Sore Tante! Sealand ada?"

"Tante, tante, seenak upil aja lo manggil gue tante! Gue bukan tante-tante! Perempuan aja kagak!" bentak laki-laki di depan mereka. Dia laki-laki loh, biarpun wajahnya lebih cantik dari tampang dua author yang menulis fic ini. Maklumlah, kami author emang nggak cantik, tapi ganteng banget gitu loh. Oke, silakan muntah. Kalau Anda nggak muntah atau Anda percaya pada bualan kami berarti Anda kena penyakit jiwa neurosis stadium 10 alias kemungkinan nggak bisa sembuh.

"Maaf tante," koor Korea dan Islandia.

"Panggil tante lagi, tak sobek-sobek mulutmu!"

"Ampun tante!" seru Korea dan Islandia reflek.

"KURANG AJAR!" Finlandia menodongkan senapan pada dua orang di depannya. Entah dari mana, mungkin sisa-sisa dari _Talvisota_. "GUE LAKI-LAKI TAHU! _LAKI-LAKI!_"

"Ada apa, Ma?" Sealand melongok dari belakang tubuh 'ibu'-nya. "Papa kan sudah bilang, jangan main tembak sekalipun yang datang Mbah Rusia atau tukang kredit panci!"

Di Kampung Hetalia ada tukang kredit panci keliling ya?

"Ada temanmu datang," Finlandia menunjuk Korea dan Islandia yang berpelukan dengan tubuh gemetaran layaknya Trio Baltik habis diintimidasi Mbah Rusia.

"S-Sealand, main b-basket yuk..."

"Oke!" sambut Sealand semangat. Ia berpaling kepada 'ibu'-nya dan berkata dengan gaya dimanis-maniskan (hoek), "Ma, Sealand main dulu ya!"

"_Idih! Sok imut!"_ batin dua temannya. _"Pakai kata ganti orang ketiga segala! Sok imut!"_

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan ya! Jangan lupa pulang!" Ekspresi sangar langsung pergi berganti wajah dan nada suara keibuan serta senyum yang lebih manis dari senyum Rianti Cartwright saat mengomentari peserta IMB dengan "Good job, I like it!" legendarisnya. Tinggal dipakaikan daster dan celemek, _et voila_! Jadilah kandidat yang tepat untuk penghargaan Ibu Rumah Tangga Teladan Internasional 2010!

"_Keluarga yang aneh!__ Papanya kayak apa tuh? Mama sama anaknya aja kayak begono!" _Begitulah kira-kira rumusan dari pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam benak Korea dan Islandia.

"Ayo!" ajak Sealand pada kedua temannya.

"Permisi, tante!" pamit Korea dan Islandia.

"SUDAH GUE BILANG JANGAN PANGGIL GUE TANTE!" Finlandia menembaki ketiga anak itu. Dari mode "ibu rumah tangga yang berbakti pada keluarga", dia pindah lagi ke mode "Simo Häyhä-_wannabe_". Sekadar informasi, Simo Häyhä itu sniper Finlandia yang berjuluk _White Death_. Tapi karena ini bukan fic sejarah, mending _Go Google It_ aja deh!

"Hyaaa!" Tiga-tiganya ngacir menjauhi tembakan.

"Ibumu seram, da ze!" komentar Korea setelah mereka agak jauh dari rumah Sealand.

"Emang! Kalau marah serem banget! Papa saja takut!" jawab Sealand.

Di komputer tempatnya mengetik cerita, author menyetel _Susis_ sebagai BGM. Oke, lupakan. Seperti kata Pak Tukul Arwana, kembali ke laptop.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang lain pada kemana?" tanya Sealand.

"Semua sakit perut!" jawab Korea dan Islandia serempak.

"Temen-temen kita sakit, kok kita nggak?" ucap Sealand dengan gaya balita di sebuah iklan susu bubuk khusus anak-anak yang menginspirasi cerita aneh bin gaje ini bin ancur ini. Coba tebak iklan apa! Yang bisa nebak dapat hadiah spesial berupa doa restu dari author supaya masa depannya cerah, terang benderang seperti lampu-lampu yang tidak dipadamkan PLN secara paksa!

"Kita nggak sakit karena daya tahan tubuh kita kuat, da ze!" ujar Korea.

"Pasti karena kita selalu makan makanan bergizi dan imunisasi!" Islandia berspekulasi. Salah, bukan berspekulasi, tapi mengulang lirik lagu _Aku Anak Sehat_.

Padahal mereka kan nggak sakit karena luput makan masakan si Inggris yang mautnya mengalahkan gabungan radiasi nuklir bom Hiroshima-Nagasaki itu!

Sambil menyanyikan lagu _Aku Anak Sehat _diiringi tatapan matahari sore yang seolah bertanya "SLB mana sih orang-orang MKKB ini?", ketiganya menuju rumah Cina untuk memanggil Hong Kong. Ngomong-ngomong, rumah Engkong Cina—walaupun tampangnya kayak mas-mas, sebenarnya dia udah kakek-kakek loh, malah dia orang tertua sekampung—merangkap sebagai toko obat tradisional dan tempat konservasi panda di Kampung Hetalia. Makanya tanah rumah ini juga luas, walaupun masih kalah dari milik Thailand atau Uganda yang beternak gorila.

"Hong Kong! Hong Kong! Main yuk!"

Cina membuka pintu. "Hong Kong tidur, aru."

Korea, Islandia, dan Sealand yang sudah siap-siap menerima jawaban "Hong Kong sakit," dibikin ber-gubrak ria dengan suksesnya oleh jawaban di luar dugaan itu.

"Kok tumben nggak sakit?" tanya Korea.

"Hong Kong memang sakit, aru. Penyakit tidur."

Tiga bocah gaje itu bingung. Di Kampung Hetalia kan nggak ada lalat tsetse! Atau jangan-jangan tetangga mereka si Zimbabwe punya bisnis peternakan lalat tsetse ilegal?

"Kalau libur dia memang tidur terus. Kalian bangunkan saja, aru. Dia terlalu banyak tidur."

Diberi izin seperti itu, tanpa tahu malu Korea cs langsung menyerbu ke kamar Hong Kong. Mereka langsung terbahak melihat kamar Hong Kong yang noraknya nggak ketulungan. Dandanan banci kaleng aja KO total lawan dekorasi kamar dia!

"Hong Kong! Bangun, da ze!" seru Korea.

Hong Kong mengusap-usap matanya. "Heh? Ada apa? Sejak kapan kamu ada di kamarku?"

"Aniki bilang kami boleh masuk," jawab Korea. "Ada Islandia dan Sealand juga, da ze!"

"Ayo main basket!" ajak Sealand.

"Hmmm," Hong Kong bergumam tak jelas. "Aku mau tidur."

"Ayolah, kita kurang orang. Yang lain sakit perut." Islandia membujuk.

"Iya, da ze!"

Hong Kong menguap. "Oke, aku ikut."

**Џ ђ**** Џ ђ Џ ђ Џ ђ Џ ђ**

Korea, Islandia, Sealand, dan Hong Kong berkumpul di lapangan basket. Yoi jek, kampung mereka emang lengkap! Selain lapangan basket, ladang bunga matahari, toko obat, dan tempat konservasi panda, ada juga restoran PASTAAA!, kebun bunga tulip, pertanian tomat, sampai salon ala Prancis! Silakan tebak sendiri siapa pemiliknya.

"Kita main _two on two_ ya?" tanya Sealand.

"Coba ada Latvia, Myanmar, Brunei, dan Singapura, kita main _four on four_, da ze," celetuk Korea.

"Hah, nanggung amat. Kenapa nggak tambah dua orang lagi, terus main _full team_?" timbrung Islandia.

"Kampung ini kekurangan remaja seumuran kita, da ze," kata Korea. "Terlalu banyak om-om gaje di kampung ini."

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Korea, lalu Islandia dan Hong Kong," Sealand menentukan pembagian kelompok secara sepihak. "_Deal_?"

"_Deal_," ujar Hong Kong nggak minat.

Permainan dimulai. Korea berhasil merebut bola dan mengopernya ke arah Sealand, tetapi digagalkan Islandia. Tiba-tiba, saat sedang men-_dribble_ bola, Islandia tersandung dan ia terjatuh. Saat terjatuh, secara reflek ia menarik Hong Kong yang ada di dekatnya. Sayangnya bagian yang ia tarik bukan bagian yang tepat. Yang ia tarik adalah _celana _Hong Kong! Dan yang lebih parah lagi, gara-gara insiden pemelorotan celana secara tidak sengaja itu, teman-temannya langsung berhadapan dengan bagian... yah, kalian tahu lah! Masih untung yang mereka lihat bagian belakang!

Selama sepersekian detik semuanya speechless, tidak tahu mau ngomong apa. Sementara Hong Kong membenahi celananya dengan aura membunuh dan ekspresi gue-makan-lo-sampai-habis-tak-bersisa-kalo-lo-berani-ketawa di wajahnya (yang hebatnya dan anehnya tetap datar).

Islandia langsung keringat dingin melihat perubahan ekspresi Hong Kong. "M-maaf... Hong Kong..."

Hong Kong tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi tatapan mautnya makin maut saja, bahkan mengalahkan _deathglare_ predator Belarusia dan Swedia. Kalau pandangan mata bisa membunuh, mungkin tatapannya sudah menghantarkan teman-temannya pergi menyeberang ke alam sana.

Dan selama permainan berlangsung Hong Kong benar-benar maut. Ia selalu mencetak _three point_. Teman-temannya pun semakin takut padanya.

"Hong Kong serem..." Sealand ketakutan.

"Ngomong-ngomong itu tadi dia beneran nggak pakai celana dalam?" bisik Korea.

"K-kayaknya iya..." kata Islandia. "Tapi jangan dibahas di sini, dia lagi ngamuk..."

Dapat kita simpulkan bahwa pesan moral dari cerita ini adalah: Yang pertama, jangan terlalu banyak tidur saat liburan; kedua, jangan makan masakan Inggris atau kalian akan sakit perut; ketiga, jangan lupa pakai celana dalam; dan keempat, jangan mengganggu orang yang sedang ngamuk!

**.**

**FIN**

**Tamat dengan Gaje dan Sangat Tidak Awesome Sekali**

**.

* * *

**

**A/N**

Yossha~ jumpa lagi dengan kami, Rin dan Yuki dari Schneeglocke, dengan penname baru kami, **Dogol Brothers**! Kenapa kami ganti nama? Karena Schneeglocke susah dihapal orang-orang yang tidak paham bahasa Jerman (authornya sendiri sering susah eja *bego*). Makanya, karena kami adalah dua bersaudara yang dogol, kami henshin jadi Dogol Brothers! Dan kenapa Brothers bukan Sisters? Ya karena Brothers lebih keren dari Sisters! *bangga atas kedogolan pribadi* *dihantam massa*

Yeah, fic ini garing, abal, nista, dan OOC seperti yang sudah diperingatkan di disclaimer. *sekrol-sekrol mouse ke atas* Apa mau dikata, fic kan mencerminkan authornya! Buat fans Hong Kong, maaf ya kami sudah menistai dirinya! *diumpan fans ke panda karnivora* Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yang menimpa salah seorang kenalan Rin. Dia sendiri ngaku kalau dirinya suka lupa pakai (maaf) celana dalam waktu liburan.

Anggap saja di fic ini Brunei dan Singapura kira-kira 14-15 tahun. Indonesia dan Malaysia lebih tua sedikit, seumuran Islandia lah. Di sini semua tokoh Hetalia tinggal di kampung fiksi bernama Kampung Hetalia. Kalau ada Hetalia Gakuen, kenapa gak ada Kampung Hetalia? *gak kreatif* *dicekoki scone Arthur* Setting cerita ini saat liburan Idul Fitri. Tadinya kami mau buat fic Lebaran, tapi karena nggak ada ide malah begini. Yah, pokoknya kami mengucapkan selamat Idul Fitri bagi pakai semua yang merayakan. Minal aidin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir batin!

Baidewei eniwei on de busway, apakah kalian merasa aneh kalau nama negara pakai bahasa Indonesia? Bahasa Indonesia kami pakai karena fic ini dibuat dengan suasana Indonesia. Lagipula, kata teman Rin yang nggak ngerti Hetalia, dia bisa ngerti fic kami karena pakai nama negara bahasa Indonesia. Tapi kalau kalian merasa aneh bakal kami ganti.


End file.
